


Cyrus in Progress

by flowertyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Tyrus - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertyrus/pseuds/flowertyrus
Summary: Cyrus Goodman has a list of seemingly easy tasks which he isn't able to do. TJ Kippen has too much time on his hand and decides to help him out with it. And maybe, along the way, they'll complete a task which neither of them expected: falling in love.





	Cyrus in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first tyrus fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy!

TJ Kippen laid down on his bed, bouncing a tennis ball against the wall opposite him. He was bored. Like seriously bored. For once in his life, he wasn’t in the mood to play basketball. He couldn’t sleep and he had no idea what he should do to try and fix his boredom. He continued to bounce the ball against the wall. The door to his bedroom swung open and in walked his sister Amber.

“Could you stop banging that fucking ball against my bedroom walls?” Amber said. She was dressed in pink satin pyjamas and her hair was very messy. TJ threw the ball again and Amber caught it and scowled.

“What am I supposed to do Amber? I’m bored,” TJ explained with a sigh. He put his hands over his chest and stared at his bedroom ceiling in dismay. It wasn’t like TJ to be this bored, usually he’d find something to occupy himself with but today he couldn’t.

Amber sighed and she sat down on TJ’s bed beside him. “Why don’t you hang out with Reed and Lester?”

“They’ve gone away somewhere,” TJ said. “They won’t be back till tomorrow.” TJ didn’t really want to hang out with them anyway, lately they were becoming reckless and annoying. Normally, that didn’t bother TJ at all but sometimes it really got to him.

Amber sighed. It was early, on a Saturday. She just wanted her brother to leave her alone so she could sleep in peace. Amber liked to get at least 10 hours of sleep a night, after all, she needed her beauty sleep. Amber looked over at TJ’s desk and noticed a newly printed out piece of paper. She stood up, walked over to the desk and picked it up.

“Don’t look at that!” TJ said as he darted up from the bed. It was too late. Amber’s eyes were skimming the piece of paper already.

“Do a somersault, climb a climbing wall, TJ, what is this?” Amber asked. TJ ripped the piece of paper off of her.

“That’s confidential,” TJ said with a sigh as he looked through the list once again. Cyrus had sent him the list in a text message and TJ decided to print it out for some reason, you know, just in case it would come in handy in the future.

Amber laughed to herself. “Did you write this? Who knew that you were such a big softie, huh?”

“Amber, would you shut up? I didn’t write this,” TJ said and stuck his tongue out at his sister. Honestly, he loved her, but sometimes she really frustrated him. She had no clue how to mind her own business.

“Then who did?” Amber said.

TJ sighed. “It was Cyrus, okay?”

“Andi’s friend? The one you’ve been hanging out with a lot lately?” Amber asked. TJ groaned in frustration. Amber was always trying to nosy into his life and find out what was going on with him.

“Yeah, it’s a list of things he can’t do,” TJ explained. There were a lot of things on that list, some of them TJ would consider to be very easy, others, not so much.

“Oh, you’re going to help him with it?”

TJ’s eyes lit up with that statement. He threw his arms around his sister. “Ami, you’re a genius.” TJ picked up his converse on the ground and started lacing them up on his feet. He picked up his phone from his desk and put it into his pocket.

“You’re welcome Teej.”  
\---

Cyrus Goodman wasn’t kidding when he said he had a list, because he did have a list. It was typed clearly in times new roman, font size 12, because that was Cyrus’ favourite. Cyrus made the impulsive decision to send it to TJ Kippen, in the hope that he wouldn’t find it lame. Except, he didn’t find it lame at all and he actually helped Cyrus cross the first item off of the list: somersaults.

Cyrus didn’t expect the knock on his door the next morning at 9. He let his mom to go answer it, presuming it was probably one of her friends. Cyrus’ mom was a social person, which was surprising, considering how much of a socially awkward disaster her son happened to be. Cyrus had exactly four people that he would consider his friends. Andi, Buffy, Jonah and Iris.

“It’s for you,” Cyrus’ mom called. Cyrus put down his homework. Who could it be who wanted to talk to him? It wasn’t Buffy, since she had gone to Phoenix with her mom, much to the dismay of the good hair crew and the honorary member, Jonah. It wasn’t Andi because she would never be seen before midday on the weekends and it wasn’t Jonah, because, well, why would Jonah Beck show up at his house randomly? Iris would never randomly come to his house without warning either, so it wasn’t her.

Cyrus wandered down the stairs and saw exactly who was standing at the door. TJ Kippen, the boy who, less than 24 hours previously had helped him to conquer his fear and actually complete a somersault. He remembered the immense feeling of joy and pride he had when he actually managed to not be a failure for once in his life.Cyrus still wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about him but he knew that behind all of that cold hard exterior, there really was a nice guy on the inside.

“Scary basketball guy,” Cyrus said with a faint smile on his face. “What brings you here?”

“I thought I’d help you,” TJ explained. TJ was dressed in his typical jock fashion, a hoodie and some sweatpants. TJ offered no other explanation for his statement, which left Cyrus rather confused.

“Despite my constant self deprecating jokes and my low self esteem, I’m not actually in an emergency situation right now, but thanks for the offer,” Cyrus joked. That was debatable, it kind of was an emergency, why in the world would TJ Kippen decide to go to his house? He had his friends and all of his basketball teammates too.

TJ rolled his eyes at the younger boy. “There’s a lot of things on that list to get covered, we better get started.”

 Cyrus rubbed his eyes. “Wait, you’re going to help me with the list? With everything that’s on it?” That was going to take a while.

TJ popped the bubble gum he was chewing on. “That’s what I said.”

 “What’s in it for you?” Cyrus pondered. The fact that TJ Kippen, a popular and athletic guy, actually willingly wanted to spend time with him, still didn’t seem like it was real to Cyrus. He still didn’t understand why TJ was nice to him and why TJ seemed to want to be his friend, even though he didn’t treat Buffy well.

“The satisfaction of helping a friend,” TJ said. He snickered a little to himself. “Plus, the satisfaction of watching you fail a lot.” Now, that sounded like the real TJ, the mean TJ who only cared about himself, Cyrus thought.

 “So, what one are we going to do today?” Cyrus asked. His list included a lot of things and honestly, he was scared to see which one TJ wanted to tackle first.

“You’ll see.” 

\---

“Oh no, TJ, I swear, there is absolutely no way I can do that,” Cyrus said.

The pair had made their way to everyone’s favourite hangout, Adrenaline City. The fact that they were there wasn’t so bad, it was the fact that they were stood in front of a certain part of the amusement park. The 15 foot climbing wall looked so big compared to the two teens who stood in front of it. Cyrus sighed to himself, why did he even share his list with TJ? He was just setting himself up for a series of failures and disappointment, just like his failed script.

“You might wanna put a helmet on underdog,” TJ suggested and he gestured to the instructor who was standing near them.

“I swear, if I wasn’t scared of what you might do, I’d punch you,” Cyrus said as he sighed and grabbed a helmet off of the instructor who was watching them both with a small smile on his face. TJ laughed to himself, there was no way that underdog would ever have the guts to punch him. The instructor helped them both put on their safety harnesses. The pair both stood and stared at the climbing wall in front of them. Neither of them made the first move, they both stood in silence for a few moments.

“Are you ready underdog?” TJ asked. TJ loved climbing walls but he couldn’t help but feel he had made a bad decision when he looked at Cyrus and the look of pure fear on his face.

Cyrus took a deep breath in. “I don’t think I can do this.”

TJ looked over at Cyrus. “No, say it with confidence-”

 “Okay, I know I can’t do this,” Cyrus said with such a cheerful voice. Maybe hanging out with Cyrus wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” TJ said. “Cyrus, would I ever do anything to intentionally hurt you?”

“Yes,” Cyrus said. “I mean, I don’t know, probably, I don’t know you particularly well enough to make a judgement on that.”

 TJ shrugged to himself. “Oh, you’re right.” There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment and Cyrus wondered if he had actually managed to offend the boy.

 Cyrus blinked. “Aren’t you going to reassure me? Tell me you’re not going to hurt me?”

TJ stuck his tongue out at the boy. “No, I guess you’re just going to have to trust me.”

TJ walked over to the climbing wall and began to climb up it. With ease, he scaled the wall in less than a minute. When he was almost at the top of the wall, he turned around and waved at Cyrus.

“See underdog? It’s not difficult,” TJ waved down. Cyrus covered his eyes with his hands. He didn’t want to see anyone climbing that contraption of death and misery. TJ let the safety harness guide him back down to the ground. He removed Cyrus’ hands from his eyes.

“You got this,” TJ said. To be honest, TJ wasn’t entirely sure if Cyrus had got it under control but he was going to pretend he believed in him anyway. After all, he had managed to successfully somersault.

Cyrus took a step closer and placed his left foot up on the first part of the climbing wall. He took a deep breath before he hoisted his right foot up and placed it on another one of the jutting out pieces. His two feet were now off of the ground. Cyrus continued this way, slowly but steadily, until he had almost reached the top of the climbing wall.

Cyrus turned around to look at TJ but then realised just exactly how high he was. “Oh god, I really can’t do this, I need to get back down now.”

“What?” TJ yelled. “I can’t hear you!”

Cyrus took a deep breath in once more. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he reached the top of the climbing wall. He let out a sigh of relief and let the safety rope bring him back to land.

Cyrus practically ripped the harness off of himself and mockingly bent down to kiss the ground below him. “Sweet freedom, I’ve missed the ground so much.” He patted the ground a couple of times.

 “Don’t you think you’re a little over dramatic?” TJ said.

Cyrus shrugged. “No, I don’t actually.” The more TJ got to know him, the more Cyrus confused him. How did he manage to lack all confidence but still be snarky and sarcastic at the same time?

“So, which one are we going to do next?” TJ said. He pulled out the list from his pocket.

“Oh god, you really weren’t joking,” Cyrus said.

“Come on kid, we don’t have all day.”

“I’m not a kid!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
